That's what Friends are For
by ffdotnetdreams
Summary: Jack can't bare his emotional stress any longer, and he learns the value of his crew when he finally breaks down and they're there to comfort him.  Songfic, by Dionne Warwick.


_And I never thought I'd feel this way  
And as far as I'm concerned  
I'm glad I got the chance to say  
That I do believe I love you_

Captain Jack Sparrow squinted his eyes, desperately trying hold back what had been coming on for far too many weeks. Suddenly losing grip over his composure, his eyes flooded with tears and his body shook uncontrollably as he sobbed at the helm of his prized ship. Knowing his crew was aware of present his emotional turmoil, he perched one elbow on the helm and covered his face with his arm to hide himself, but clearly failed. Footsteps approached him.

_And if I should ever go away  
Well, then close your eyes and try to feel  
The way we do today  
And then if you can remember_

"Sparrow, ye really needs to be pulling yerself back by the seams." Barbosa's voice intruded in on Jack's moment of complete grief. "I feel meself tempting to start blubbering like a fool."

"You expect that to make me feel better?" Jack snapped, glaring at the older captain right before mournfully crying out again.

_Keep smilin', keep shinin'  
Knowin' you can always count on me, for sure  
That's what friends are for  
For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for_

"Who's crying?" Now Jack recognized the most feminine voice on the ship. Will took his place beside Barbosa and stared at Jack, looking befuddled. "I pity you; what's wrong?"

_Well, you came and opened me  
And now there's so much more I see  
And so by the way I thank you_

_Whoa, and then for the times when we're apart  
Well, then close your eyes and know  
These words are comin' from my heart  
And then if you can remember, oh_

"Like, I'm going to share my woes with the likes of you, anti-pirate." Jack spat at Will. Will growled and slapped Jacks tear stained face, then stomped away, meeting Elizabeth along the way. He uttered some unhappy words at her about Jack and then he himself ran away crying. Elizabeth turned her eyes to Jack's swollen pink eyes. She was not happy.

_Keep smiling, keep shining  
Knowing you can always count on me, for sure  
That's what friends are for  
In good times, in bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
Oh, that's what friends are for_

"Sparrow! You had better apologize to him!" She loomed over him. Jack screamed, terrified of what might come if he didn't apologize to Will for hurting his feelings.

"Leave me alone! Please!" Jack roared in agony. His legs were now too weak and he fell to the ground sobbing.

"Gee, I-I'm sorry, I didn't know." Elizabeth said. She crouched down beside him and placed a comforting hand on his head. "I know Will and Barbosa are real bullies at times. You just have to be brave in this frightening world."

_Whoa... oh... oh... keep smilin', keep shinin'  
Knowin' you can always count on me, for sure  
That's what friends are for  
For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for_

"What in tarnations?" Now they all turned to see Norrington along with Jack the monkey. Jack Sparrow howled out a loud sad noise and pointed a finger a Jack the monkey.

"I thought this might have upset him." Norrington pulled a small object out of the monkey's paws and revealed a little cloth doll." Because of this little squirt, some little girl is missing her doll."

The others all looked at each other puzzled as Jack lunged for the doll and seized it from Norrington. As he cuddled it up against his face, tears still pouring out Elizabeth turned to Norrington.

"How did you know?" Norrington shrugged.

"Who cares?" Said Will.

_Keep smilin', keep shinin'  
Knowin' you can always count on me, oh, for sure  
'Cause I tell you that's what friends are for  
For good times and for bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for (That's what friends are for)_

In that moment, Jack sat up at the mast and they were all glad he wasn't being noisy anymore. They began to eat richly food and celebrate the retrieval of what had broken Jack's heart, or so they thought.

_On me, for sure  
That's what friends are for  
Keep smilin', keep shinin'_


End file.
